The present invention is directed to a branch component comprising light waveguides in particular for distributing light from an incoming light waveguide between outgoing light waveguides or for collecting light from a plurality of incoming light waveguides into a single outgoing waveguide.
A branch component of this type represents a fundamental requirement for an optical communication technology. For example, these branching components are required for wavelength multiplexers or demultiplexers. For this reason, a branch component should be produced as easily as possible and with a process which is largely standardizable with regard to the technology required.